A growing proliferation of enterprise security is raising the numbers of clients and the servers that have to support wireless and wired security protocols like IPSec (Internet Protocol Security), 802.1i, LinkSec (Link Security), etc. These protocols have mechanisms to synchronize the sequence numbers between the sender and the receiver of network packets in order to protect the client and server from replay attacks. The sequence numbers are bound with a shared key between the sender and the receiver and whenever they go out of synchronization the shared key is renegotiated. In addition, the sender and the receiver both have to maintain the sequence numbers in memory for each key. All of the information regarding the sequence and the shared keys is referred to as a state between a client and server. Although the memory requirements for maintaining these states is not a major issue for the clients, it is cumulative for servers. Any reduction in the volume of states a server has to maintain is always a welcome attribute. One of the predominant reasons for lack of pervasive IPSec adoption in the enterprise is the need for state maintenance at the server.